That's What She Said
by bubbly chick
Summary: Travis just can't help it. Moments in which Travis cleverly makes situations either more hilarious or awkward with the famous catchphrase.


That's What She Said.

Moments in which Travis cleverly makes situations either more hilarious or awkward with the famous catch phrase.

* * *

><p>Capture the Flag<p>

Katie Gardner was bolting with _his _flag. Travis had meant to be watching it, but this bird up in the tree with pretty feathers was soooo interesting and then next thing he knew, all his teammates were screaming at him bloody murder.

It was redemption time.

Travis followed Katie's tail, but she was like a freaking rabbit, just swooshing away. About three feet away from her, Travis realized what he had slung over his shoulder.

Katie stopped. "Travis, what're you doing?" Katie asked worriedly, squirming as she felt Travis's sword poking the unprotected area on her back.

"Hand over the flag," he commanded. She hugged the flag even tighter to her body. He slid the blade over to the front of her body, stepping along with it. He snuck the sword under the armor's flap, and the sword nudged her stomach. Standing in front of her, he put out his open hand, asking for the flag.

"Not a chance, Stoll. Besides you're breaking all the rules," she added hauntingly. Travis's sword was poking her skin now, having ripped a hole in her undershirt.

"Didn't I just say to hand the flag over?" he asked again. This was wicked. Being a boss and all. Threatening black mail…suhweet.

Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You wouldn't hurt me, Travis. Much less stab me."

Travis butted the sword just a little more into the skin. "Really? You think that, because I really wouldn't have a problem, especially after you ratted Connor and me out yesterday. Now hand it over"

Katie snorted. "Go ahead, dig that thing a little deeper. Who cares if I'm not protected? It won't hurt me at all."

"That's what she said," Travis remarked, muffling a laugh.

Katie's face fell, and her eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?" choked Katie.

Just then Annabeth came running in beside Katie. Katie quickly handed the flag over to her, and Annabeth ran to the other smirked and went to celebrate with her team.

Chiling with the Mom-inator

When Travis turned sixteen, he wanted one thing (besides the squirt gun, prank set, joke book, and North Face,) and that was to see his mom. One of the cons of being a year round camper meant that the parents didn't get to see their kids often. Ms. Stoll and Travis communicated with IM messages, but nothing like actually getting to hug his mommy and getting to actually feel her hug could compare.

Chiron obliged since it was normal for kids AND teens to miss their parents. So, he allowed the Stoll brother to visit with their mom for about a few hours and prepared with defense, of course. But it was going to be epic nevertheless.

After meeting Ms. Stoll at the edge of the camp borders and a long group hug, the Stolls hopped into Ms. Stoll's car. Ms. Stoll had brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and a mischievous glint in her eyes like her sons. Except she had developing wrinkles, and (phew) Travis did not.

Cranking the car up, Ms. Stoll asked her boys, "So, how's camp been? Any good pranks I should hear about?" The boys began to spill like chattering children their stories, their successes, their fails, and their epic fails.

Driving into a familiar parking lot, Connor and Travis finished up their story. "And so, when they walked into the cabin-"

"-they got soaked!" The entire car laughed.

Travis looked out the window and gasped in awe and nostalgia. "Mom! We're going to Jingle's Prank Shop?"

Ms. Stoll smiled, nodding. "I figured I should take you to yall's favorite place when you guys were younger. Besides, I thought you two might want to restock!" The boys high fived and began jumping in their seats like children.

While heading down the parking lot, looking for a spot, a car suddenly backed out in front of them. Ms. Stoll abruptly slammed the brakes, honking madly at the driver while the boys were flung forward in their seats.

Ms. Stoll cursed under her breath, shaking her fist at the car. "Gods, man! What do ya think you're doin'! Why'd you pull out like that!"

"That's what she said," Travis said.

Ms. Stoll and Connor looked at him and began to laugh hysterically. "That's my boy," Ms. Stoll praised going into that knucklehead driver's newly vacant parking spot.

Picking out a New Sword

Annabeth blew the dust off another sword and displayed it to Travis. He held it, tossed it around. Too heavy.

He shook his head. She sighed, being that this was the billionth sword she's picked out. She wished Clarisse hadn't broken his sword during Capture the Flag. There was tons of other things she could be doing right now instead.

"Look, Travis. I don't have all day," she finally broke to him. "You're being too picky. Just pick one already!"

Travis rubbed his chin and cringed, "But all of them are way too heavy!"

Annabeth sighed, "Well I like the smaller ones better than the bigger ones. Smaller ones aren't as heavy, so that why I prefer smaller ones."

"That's what she said."

Annabeth ignored him and watched as Travis picked up a huge sword. Annabeth's eyes widened. It was like five feet in height.

"Whoa, that's really long, Travis. Would it fit in the thing?" she asked, forgetting the word it was called, staring pointedly at the short sheath next to Travis's pocket.

"That's what she said."

Annabeth blinked. "What?"

During the Leader's Conference

Drew kept chattering all about something stupid as usual, delaying the conference's conclusion for another hour. Chiron was trying to look interested as Mr. D was yawning and dozing off on the table. Annabeth was rolling her eye with her head resting on her hand, Clarisse looked ready to punch the girl, and Percy was busy watching a bug on the floor with Nico. Jake and Will were playing rock paper scissors under the table, and Rachel was doodling in the dust while Katie scraped some dirt from under her fingernails.

Travis was literally about to fall asleep while Connor had his head on the table. Drew kept talking."And, so I think that like, we should add more BIGGER bathrooms not only so they're more mirrors for us, but larger closets blah, blag, ba-blah, bi-blah." Travis was too annoyed and tired to listen to her.

The plastic chairs were getting really uncomfortable, and Travis needed to get up and stretch.

Connor tapped Travis on the knee and whispered, "Hey, this is longer than I thought it would be. When can we finish up, my butt's beginning to hurt."

"That's what she said," Travis whispered back loud enough for only the guys sitting around him to hear. Will, Percy, and Jake began to laugh along with Connor.

Breakfast Time

Travis was too into his conversation about water balloon quality depending on their colors with Connor to realize what he was putting into his mouth during breakfast.

"I think that the orange balloons tend to break little easier than red balloons," Connor added.

Travis picked something off of his plate and shoved it in his mouth. "No way, dude. Red balloons break totally more easily. I think blue balloons are the better one to use." Travis fumbled around on his plate, plopping a bit of napkin mixed with his biscuit into his mouth.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. Blue ones suck! Even worse than orange ones. Green ones always work the best!" Connor took a sip of his chocolate milk.

Travis dipped his hands into his bowl of grits and fed himself, "Nuh-uh. No way. Green ones don't last as long as purple ones!" Travis wiped his hands on the bench after licking his hand clean. His younger sister sitting next to him shuddered in disgust and scooted a little bit away.

Connor began to laugh, "Purple! Really, you're so insane, dude! Yellow ones are top quality, man."

Travis's fingers, not feeling anything left on his plate to shove into his mouth, moved along to his younger sister's plate. He picked up something squishy, shrugged, and ate it. It was some bit of a sunny side up egg and jelly that fell off her toast. Actually, it was pretty scrumptious.

Travis lectured with his mouth full, "Yellow balloons will hold better only if the water's hot. When I tried it with cold water, it lasted for a short time. Do you think the temperature affects it?" Travis went back for some more of his sister's food.

Connor gasped, "I never really thought about that. Honestly, orange ones only do well carrying cold water. That's a little ironic considering orange represents fire." Connor piled some bacon into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Travis's little sister, Connie, fumed. Travis was wrecking her egg that she had waited so long in line for and ruining her toast.

"And, then I think we should test them out, if you know what I mean?" Travis winked, finishing his new idea. He grabbed some more eggs off of Connie's plate. She swatted his hand away.

Travis arched a brow, and he turned to look at his frazzled little sister. She scolded, "You're scrambling my eggs!"

"That's what she said," Travis joked. Connor high fived him; both began to laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Connie asked.

Travis and Connor looked at one another, and then they began to_ crack_ up even more.

Preparing for a Visit to the Beach

Travis was rather excited for this field trip. It was the Summer Solstice, but the Olympians didn't want their children to come and tour Mt. Olympus for some reason this year. Percy obviously suggested they go hit the beach instead, further down Montauk. Chiron deemed it would be okay, so everyone huddled into the camp van, bubbling with excitement.

Katie was busy in the van, helping her siblings get their gear all together.

"Okay, and remember at five o'clock sharp you'll meet me right here!" she reminded them, doing a head count with Miranda.

Travis scoffed. He should probably be helping out his siblings and giving them instructions, but meh. Whatever. Most of them were smart.

Travis watched as Katie's little brother came up to her, holding a bottle of sunscreen. "Katie! Can you put some sunscreen on me?" he asked.

Katie nodded and took the bottle. She began smearing it all over him. She looked pretty hot doing it, but that was just Travis.

"Ooh, and this one's for my face!" he gave her some stick of special sunscreen. She applied it to him. The stick had been somewhat melted.

Her little brother began spitting, "Ew! I got some white stuff in my mouth, and it tastes yucky!"

"That's what she said," Travis muttered to himself as he watched Katie give him a towel to wipe his tongue with.

Learning New Sword Trick with Katie

"-And then you jab it there and go back to defense form," Katie instructed. Travis performed the motion to the poor dummy. Very sloppy.

They had been partnered up during sword training for a new bonding exercise, and both of them were to show the other a new skill. It was Katie's turn.

Katie ran a hand over her pulled back hair. "No, no. First you step with non dominant foot, twist a little, come back over, go around his back, and then turn to face him, then jab and go back. Try that again."

"Could you guide me with your arms?" Travis flirted. Katie rolled her eyes but was blushing madly.

"No, Travis. Do it by yourself since that's how you learn faster," she explained. He attempted to do the trick but failed miserably.

Katie facepalmed. "Am I going too fast?" she asked. Travis nodded. She sighed and explained the motion once again, demonstrating the moves. Travis didn't catch on. "Now, was that too fast? I could do again much more slower…"

"That's what she said!" Travis exclaimed. Katie looked bewildered.

"Wouldn't that be more of what _he _said?" she added, earning total respect from Travis.

Soccer

Travis sighed as he watched all his friends playing soccer in the green area between the cabins. He twisted his ankle in sword training earlier this afternoon. He would have been an absolute beast at it, though he's never really played the sport.

Will Solace kicked the ball into the goal and cheered. He must have kicked it hard because it was caught under the net in the corner.

"Get it out already! It's not like it's stuck in there!" one camper demanded while the goalie was tying his shoes for too long of a time.

"That's what she said," Travis laughed to himself as the goalie angrily scooped the ball out and threw it back in.

Halloween Candy with Siblings

Halloween this year was epic-er than last year since Connor and Travis 'trialed for free' some more bags of candy from some loser drug store.

Travis knew he had to share with the sibs because Travis knew what too much candy did to both he and Connor, and Travis worked really hard for that beginning six pack. Not going to lose it now.

Nibbling on a Reese's cup, he watched his younger sisters get into an argument. Bonnie had put a huge green lollipop into her mouth, and Clydette had to reason with her since Clydette wanted that lollipop for herself. "Whoa, that's way too big! Besides, you suck it…not bite it!"

"That's what she said," Travis mumbled to himself as Bonnie took out the lollipop and began eating some other candy.

Learning to Ride a Pegasus

Travis was super psyched to get to finally learn how to ride one. Percy had a strange way of teaching everyone how to, but Travis was pumped nonetheless.

After teaching Travis about how to get on and beginning to fly, Percy's strange method kicked in.

"Alright, just to make sure you're an expert at this, you need to act like a teacher. I'll be a student , and you'll answer my questions! Alright?"

Travis shrugged. Percy asked, "Okay? So do I sit on it and ride it really fast?"

Travis couldn't help himself, "That's what she said." The two teenagers began laughing hysterically, as did Blackjack who neighed along (for some reason.)

Coming Back from a Long Hard Training Session

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Travis drooped to his cabin. The only thing he wanted was a nap. Anywhere. On the floor. On the ground. In the bathroom. He was too tired; he could just collapse on the ground and doze off.

Connor swished another gulp of water. "Man, I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow," he whined.

Travis didn't blame him. Chiron hired some body builder to get them all in shape. But the war was freaking over! What did they have to worry about!

Travis, along with his brothers and sisters in the same conditioning class rushed into the bathrooms. Thank gods Annabeth added some more showers to the Master Hermes plan.

Travis watched as Connor took hold of Travis's recently used shower while still having clothes on.

"Why are you wearing clothes, Connor?" Travis asked, fumbling with the towel around his waist.

"They're like attached to my skin. Besides, laundry's five days away. Better get the smell out…" Connor shrugged, stepping into the shower. Travis just let it be.

Travis should have warned him the shower had already been on with hot water in there. Hot mist was floating around.

"OW! Oh my gods! How could you imagine going in here like this! It's all wet and hot!"

"That's what she said!" Travis called a bit hoarsely over behind the shower curtain. Connor was too tired to laugh.

Listening to his sister's music

Travis moaned and hit his head against the wall by his bed as his sister's favorite CD began to play. Justin Bieber echoed through the entire Hermes cabin. All of the boys whined while all of the girls screamed in delight.

Travis rather listen to that stupid Disney Stars CD where these actors 'sing' with their newly discovered voice talents. Yeah right.

"And I was like, BABY BABY BABY OH!" Justin cried through the radio.

"That's what she said," Travis couldn't help but say out loud. All of his brothers laughed, his sisters 'hmphed' and Justin continued to sing.

Cleaning up with Katie

"I hope you're happy," Katie gritted through her teeth as she swept the hallways of the Big House.

"Oh, so this is _my _fault!" Travis exclaimed incredulously. He squirted more cleaning supplies onto the windows.

Katie's sweeping became more rushed. "Yes! It is! If you hadn't pushed me-"

"I didn't push you; you tripped!" he insisted.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're useless," she spat.

The two finished in horrible silence, each aggravated by one another's ignorance to the situation.

Giving a shaky breath, Katie finally finished sweeping the floor of the many hallways. Travis finished squeaking the windows clean at last.

The two huddled back to the supply closet to put the cleaning items back.

After looking at her watch, Katie waited for Travis nervously at the closet door. "You have the key? Dinner's already started, so let's get going."

Travis pulled the key out of his pocket. "Why do they have to lock this thing anyway? Not like we'd steal anything from it," he said, fumbling to get the key to enter the slot.

Katie groaned edgily. "Oh, just shove it in there already!" she whined impatiently, her stomach beginning to growl.

"That's what she said," Travis giggled to himself as he finally unlocked the door. Katie refused to smile, being that she was still mad he got her in trouble, and she instead rolled her eyes as the threw their supplies in and left for dinner together.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJATO, any o<strong>**f the characters, Reese's Cup, Justin Beiber, Disney Stars, or anything else that isn't mine. No profit was made off this. Don't sue me!**

**I hope yall like this story. If the feedback is good enough, I might just make another chapter. :P Honestly, this was one of my favorite stories to write. **

**Leave a review, please!**

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


End file.
